


We Lost the Case

by BerserkBookWorm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2018, Day 5, F/F, Rivals in a Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerserkBookWorm/pseuds/BerserkBookWorm
Summary: The prosecution won the case that Mr. Blake had been working so hard to win. That lawyer is at it again. Ms. Woods with her facts and perfect witnesses and gorgeous cheekbones, making sure the criminal is locked away. How dare she be good at her job!





	We Lost the Case

"I know Echo! Mr. Blake had that case in the bag. How Ms. Woods ever won the case will forever be a mystery to me. Triku Law will never compare to Like Law Firm. That can prosecutor must have done something to rig the case. Listen, I need to get home to my cat. You know how Heda can be. I'll see you tomorrow," Clarke said as she hurriedly gathered her belongings to leave. She hasn't seen Heda since this morning. It's only been a couple of months since Heda has been in her life, but Clarke doesn't know what she would do without Heda.  
Traffic seems to be taking longer than it usually does, which leave Clarke to stew in her thoughts. How could Mr. Blake not win that case? Clarke had been working at Pike Law Firm as his secretary for a year now and not once did Mr. Blake screw up his work. Mr. Blake is a fantastic defense lawyer. He knows how to keep the criminals on the street and out of jail. He knows how to keep the victims doubting themselves. Yes, Mr. Blake is a low life, no good, piece of trash that needs to learn how to treat people better.   
'Don't get started Clarke, or your rant will never end.' Luckily Clarke's apartment was only a couple of minutes away.   
Clarke walked as fast as possible to her apartment that she shared with Heda, her 'cat'.  
Clarke opened the door to her apartment and felt better than she had in days.   
"Babe, I heard you won your case today. I am so proud of you for putting that murderer behind bars. I swear, I don't know what I would have done if Bellamy had won the case. That asshole wouldn't stop bragging that he would win, which switched to whining when he lost. He needs to learn that he is no match to my girlfriend, the best prosecutor in the country!" Clarke complains loudly and She slowly puts her things away. She knows her girlfriend is in the apartment somewhere. Clarke just wants to cuddle after the long day she has had, dealing with Blake's insufferable attitide. Clarke feels the arms wrap around her waist, and she leans into her girlfriend. Her beautiful girlfriend, who is the kindest, sweetest girlfriend she could ever had. Had Clarke mentioned her cheekbones because those cheekbones make her swoon everytime she sees them. This is exactly what she needed.  
"Skaiprisa. I know you had something to do with it. One of Blake's witnesses gave key evidence that locked Cage away. I don't know what you said to Maya to get her to confess Cage's crimes, but please try not to do that anymore. I want you to be safe, and if Cage or his cronies ever find out, they will come after you," Lexa speaks softly, her voice filled with concern. It makes Clarke fall in love with Lexa all over again.  
"It's okay Lexa. I promise I will never do it again," Clarke whispers.  
"You said that last time. Nia may be in jail forever, but I almost lost you Clarke if you had been caught in Nia's hideout getting the photographic proof of her crimes we needed. You don't need to worry about putting the criminals away. That's my job, and I am damn good at it if I do say so myself," Lexa chuckles.   
"You are the best lawyer Lexa, but I'm serious. I'm quitting my job. The gallery called me during my lunch break, and they want to do another show. All of my art has been sold, and people want more of it. I can finally do what I love Lexa! I can finally be an artist full time," Clarke exclaims.  
"Really? How many times did I have to tell you Clarke? Of course your art has been sold out. I told you it would. Are you finally going to quit that job? Are you finally going to be safe?" Lexa questions.   
"Of course I'm going to quit, but I'm going out with a bang," Clarke states confidently. Lexa gives Clarke a confused look. She looks just like a puppy with her brows furrowed and her head tilted to the side.  
"I did some digging on the dark net," Lexa gives Clarke the face of displeasure. "Okay, Raven did some digging on the dark net, and she found some information. Information that is bad enough to get a lawyer fired. Turns out Bellamy thought creating an account with his name in Russian would stop people from recognizing his face. Of course, I will leave my two weeks notice in a couple of days, and the information to Bellamy's hidden accounts will miraculously be found on his boss' desk," Clarke grins smugly. She finally found a way to get that scum bag fired. Who in their right mind leaves a trail of photos behind, showing evidence of witness tampering and sleeping with his clients. Not only was it unprofession, it was plain stupid. No one was ever going to hire Blake again.  
"You know I love you right?" Lexa says breathlessly.  
"Maybe I could use a little reminder. Make sure it's really stuck in my head, Heda," Clarke whispers in Lexa's ear, knowing that Lexa loved her nickname. Clarke's going to have a good night. A sleepless night, but those are the best kinds of nights.  
Lexa smirked as she picked Clarke up and headed to bed. It turns out Clarke didn't see Echo the next morning. She was too busy playing with Heda to worry about the job she was going to quit. After all, who in their right minds would leave their gorgeous girlfriend to sleep alone in their bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had this idea pop into my head about an hour before day 5 ended, so I tried to hurry and write it before the day finished. I didn't have time to read through it, so all mistakes are mine. I hope y'all are enjoying Clexaweek2018!


End file.
